Gwardia Imperialna
"Mam pod swoją komendą całą grupę bojową Gwardii Imperialnej. Pięćdziesiąt Regimentów - wyspecjalizowane oddziały szturmowe, infiltratorów, zmechanizowane formacje, kompanie pancerne i mobilną artylerię. Ponad pół miliona walczących,trzydzieści tysięcy czołgów i setki dział artyleryjskich pod moim dowództwem. Imperatorze, okaż litość głupcom, którzy mi się przeciwstawią, ponieważ ja tego nie zrobię." - Mistrz Wojny Demetrius, Krucjata Salonikańska 38M.733 Gwardia Imperialna, znana także pod nazwą Astra Militarum, jest największą siłą walczącą w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. Złożona z niezliczonych miliardów kobiet i mężczyzn stanowi pierwszą linię obrony ludzkości przed najazdami okrutnych obcych. Ludzie pochodzący z planet pustynnych, skutych lodem czy zdewastowanych niekończącą się wojną zostają zjednoczeni pod sztandarem Imperium Ludzkości, aby bronić każdego skrawka imperialnej ziemi. Siła Gwardii Imperialnej opiera się min. na liczebności. Tam gdzie wrogie okręty z gracją szybują po niebie Gwardia Imperialna wypełnia je ogromna ilością statków nie dając wrogowi szans na przetrwanie. Tam gdzie wróg wysyła niekończące się fale żołnierzy Gwardia Imperialna wysyła ich jeszcze więcej, a wrogowie ludzkości kończą spaleni seriami setek karabinów laserowych, podziurawieni bagnetami lub zmiażdżeni dziesiątkami tysięcy butów. Młot Imperatora, bo tak ta armia także jest nazywana, jest jakby manifestacją ogromu Imperium - codziennie pod broń zostają powołane niezliczone liczby, każdego dnia giną miliony a na ich trupach prowadzą atak kolejne miliony wraz z setkami tysięcy czołgów mając za plecami ogromne rezerwy dostarczane przez imperialną flotę. Młodzi ludzie słabo przeszkoleni i wyposażeni zostają wysłani w kosmos, by walczyć z najgorszymi okropieństwami wszechświata i dają im radę. Gwardziści zmuszeni są walczyć z potwornościami gorszymi niż ich najgorsze koszmary w niekończącej się wojnie o przetrwanie rasy ludzkiej. Gdyby nie poświęcenie Gwardii Imperialnej, Imperium Człowieka nie byłoby w stanie przetrwać 10 tysięcy lat. Mimo długiej służby, dla imperialnych gwardzistów nadeszły ciężkie czasy. Nigdy nie stawali przed większymi niebezpieczeństwami niż w ostatnim milennium. Nigdy wcześniej nie byli tak potrzebni.thumb|36500px|Artykuł wciąż jest w trakcie budowy. Zanim edytujesz skontaktuj się z autorem strony Historia Gwardia Imperialna wywodzi się z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty kiedy Imperator w ogniach wojny tworzył Imperium Człowieka. Na czele jego armii stały Legiony Kosmicznych Marines - najlepszych wojowników jakich kiedykolwiek stworzyła ludzkość. Nie byli oni jednak wystarczająco liczni, aby samodzielnie strzec granic Imperium a zarazem ich powiększać. Legiony Kosmicznych Marines zapędzały się coraz dalej w galaktykę, odległości między legionami wynosiły niezliczone tysiące lat świetlnych a między nimi nie było nikogo. Zamiast ryzykować utraty terytorium Imperator wydał rozkaz utworzenia Imperialnej Armii. Imperialna Armia Nowo utworzona siła była czymś czego nie widziano jeszcze w galaktyce. Sformowana z ludzi zamieszkujących odległe od siebie planety Armia Imperialna była bez wątpienia oszałamiającą zbieraniną ochotników, najemników, poszukiwaczy przygód, idealistów, ocalałych członków armii podbitych planet, ksenofobów i wielu innych. Na początku swojego istnienia nowa siła służyła jedynie jako garnizon światów zdobytych przez Kosmicznych Marines. Utrzymywali spokój, tłumili wszelkie rebelie i bronili planet przed najazdami obcych. Na razie uśpiony potencjał Armii Imperialnej miał niedługo zostać wykorzystany. Patriarchowie razem ze swymi podopiecznymi docierali już do wschodnich granic galaktyki, więc potrzebowali większej ilości ludzi, toteż członkowie armii wkrótce mieli wyruszyć ze swoich planet, aby nigdy już nie wrócić. Garnizony armii zostały podzielone na Regimenty liczące 3.000 ludzi, każdemu z nich został przypisany jeden statek lub kilka mniejszych jednostek, aby szybko i bez przeszkód dostarczać ludzi bezpośrednio na wyznaczone im miejsce. Wiele Regimentów działało samodzielnie, powszechne było jednak oddawanie Regimentów pod władzę Patriarchów, z którymi zwykli ludzie z nieznanych planet walczyli ramie w ramie podczas podbijania kolejnych światów. Taka organizacja sił krucjaty okazała się jednak zgubna po rozpoczęciu Herezji Horusa. Herezja Horusa thumb|340px|Gwardia Imperialna w 41M.Kiedy mistrz wojny Horus zdradził swego ojca połowa legionów Kosmicznych Marines poszła w jego ślady. Regimenty znajdujące się pod kontrolą zdradzieckich Patriarchów pod wpływem strachu lub ślepej wiary nie śmiały się od nich odwrócić. Niezliczone miliony wytrenowanych, zahartowanych w boju ludzi także położyły swój nóż na gardle Imperium. Mając własne transporty wędrowali od planety do planety siejąc zniszczenie. Światy były niszczone w ogniach bombardowania orbitalnego lub zgniatane pod niekończącymi się falami czołgów. Populacje zwracały się przeciwko tym, którzy przynieśli im oświecenie spod luf karabinów. Kiedyś przyjaciele teraz wrogowie lojaliści i zdrajcy spośród Armii Imperialnej walczyli na gruzach niegdyś wspaniałych imperialnych światów, kiedy imperialna prawda została rozdarta przez fałszywych idoli i mrocznych bogów. Sytuacja na każdym froncie pogarszała się z dnia na dzień przez zdrajców z imperialnej armii. Ostatecznie pokonani zostali zniszczeni lub skryli się w Oku Terroru. Gruntowne zmiany Po zakończeniu rozlewu krwi i wypędzeniu zdrajców z Imperium, wielkie modernizacje dosięgnęły Imperialną Armię. Zostały z niej utworzone dwie organizacje: Gwardia Imperialna oraz Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna. ''Nie było już nawet mowy o łączu między Gwardią a flotą. Walkę w odmętach kosmosu powierzono marynarce a wszelkie operacje na powierzchni planet były zadaniem Astra Militarum. Do Regimentów Gwardii dołączono Komisarzy - indoktrynowanych, nie znających strachu oficerów, których zadaniem jest dbanie o lojalność oraz morale. Maja oni za zadanie rozstrzeliwać każdego tchórza lub malkontenta. Samej Armii zmniejszono niezależność do minimum, cały czas obserwując w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego aktu niewierności. Poświęcono zaufanie i elastyczność a rebelie mogą być nieuniknione, jednak od teraz będą odseparowane i bez litości tłumione. Znane konflikty *'139.M41 Wojna w sektorze Gothic '- Lord Abaddon prowadzi 12. Czarną Krucjatę. Do obrony sektora Gothic zostają przetransportowane niezliczone fale gwardzistów, wraz z całymi legionami Tytanów i licznymi grupami bojowymi Kosmicznych Marines. Po ostatecznym zwycięstwie w Schindlegist 234. Elyzjański zostaje pośmiertnie wyróżniony za samobójcze wtargnięcie na ciężki krążownik klasy Hades ''Niesprawiedliwość i zniszczenie go. *'216.M41 Na odsiecz Baudenvost - '''podczas wojny o planetę Segrenstokh miasto Baudenvost zostało okrążone przez kultystów Khorne'a. Cadianie obsadzili wszystkie budynki a Bullgryni zatrzymywali ich murem tarcz. Mimo to chordy szaleńców przelewały się przez kolejne barykady a gwardziści oswajali się ze śmiercią. Wtedy nadeszły posiłki w postaci 45. Vostroyańskiego, który użył Manticor oraz wyrzutni Deathstrike, by wyplenić zdrajców. Straty były porażające, ale Baudenvost zostało ocalone. *'392.M41 Podboje Machariusa''' - Lord Solar Macharius rozpoczyna krucjatę, podczas 7 lat jej trwania odzyskał około 1000 planet, a gwardziści którzy stali u jego boku, widzieli więcej wojny i cierpienia niż jacykolwiek inni żołnierze. *'444.M41 Pierwsza Wojna o Armageddon -' upadły Patriarcha Angron prowadzi zapomnianą Pierwszą Wojnę o Armageddon. Kontynent Armageddon Prime upada szybko a Armageddon Secundus bronił się zaciekle. Dzięki poświęceniu Kosmicznych Marines i milionów poległych gwardzistów Armageddon zostaje ocalona. Straty rosną nawet po zakończeniu konfliktu, kiedy Inkwizycja stara się zatuszować to co miało miejsce. Całe Regimenty masowo zostają wysterylizowane i umieszczone w obozach pracy a całe planety wyeksterminowane. Dowództwo Segmentum zostaje rozstrzelane przez towarzyszących im komisarzy, którzy następnie sami zgłosili się do Inkwizytorów na proces usuwania pamięci. *'742.M41 Krucjata w Zatoce Damoklesa - 'Dominium Tau najeżdża imperialne planety, reakcja ludzkości przybiera postać krucjaty. Suckcesy osiągają min. Smoki z Brimlock i Drookiańska Bagnista Gwardia. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Tyranidzka flota, zmuszając tym samym siły Imperium do odwrotu i obrony swej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Ziemie przez lata zdobywane krwią i poświęceniem zostały oddane w ciągu tygodni. *'745.M41 Zapomniani Bohaterowie - '''flota-rój Behemoth uderza na Ultamar. Ultramarines dzielnie bronią swojej planety, lecz nie są w walce osamotnieni. Ponad 47 Regimentów Planetarnych Sił Obronnych walczy u boku Marines. Ludzie desperacko walczą o przetrwanie pod niekończącymi się falami obcych. Dzięki gwardzistom, Ultramarines mają czas by zadać Xenos poważne straty. Mimo ich wielkiego poświęcenia ludzie ci są pomijani i znajdują się w cieniu swych panów, z powodu strat poniesionych przez Ultramarines. *'755.M41 Krucjata w światach Sabbatu - krucjata jest największą ofensywą od czasów podbojów Machariusa. Prowadzi ją Mistrz Wojny Slaydo, a po jego śmierci Macaroth, pod przewodnictwem którego Imperium odzyskuje z rąk Chaosu planetę za planetą. Nazwy wielu Regimentów zostają wyryte w Sali Bohaterów na Terrze. *'''762.M41 Kampania Kato - 'MXIV Catachański ''Niewidzialni Kopacze ''prowadzony przez pułkownika ''Stalowe Oko, walczy z Orkami z klanu Trupich Czach na mrocznym świecie Kato. Niewielka widoczność i trudny teren nadwyrężają umiejętności Catachan do granic możliwości. Żadna ze stron nie jest w stanie zwyciężyć, aż drużyna Sentineli odkrywa i niszczy fabrykę Stomp ukrytą w Dolinie Wdowy. Orkowie decydują się na ostateczny atak, który zostaje złapany w kleszcze Catachańskich zasadzek. Przez trzy dni trwa krwawe dobijanie sił Xenos. *'777.M41 Czarna Szpic'a - siły Chaosu z Czarnym Legionem na czele wyłaniają się ze Spaczni przed Bramą Cadiańską. Zdrajcy zostają spowolnieni przez Cadian. Dzięki wsparciu Imperialnych Pięści zostają wypchnięci z powrotem do Oka Terroru. *'790.M41 Inspiracja - '''9. Vostroyański z Grafem Toshenko na czele zostaje wybity do nogi podczas obrony miasta Polia przed Tau pod dowództwem komandora Brightsword. Populacja w całości odmawia przyjęcia Większego Dobra. *'793.M41 Operacja Solemance - 'pięć pełnych Catachańskich Regimentów zostaje przejętych przez Inkwizytor Helynnę Valerię i wysłanych na planetę Solemance. Podczas gdy Inkwizytor kilka miesięcy później sama wraca bez szwanku, nikt nie widział już żadnego z gwardzistów wysłanych na Solemance. *'795.M41 Rebelia Krandoriańska - '23. Cadiański tłumi rebelię na Krandor III. Szwadrony Wivern bombardują ulice wypełnione kultystami, rozrywając ich na kawałki. Straty są wysokie po obu stronach, ponieważ kultyści wraz ze zdeformowanymi obrzydlistwami raz po raz szturmują imperialne pozycje. *'801.M41 Fala Sztormu - 'przez chwilowe miganie światła astronomicanu tysiące imperialnych okrętów schodzi z kursu. Wiele wychodzi ze Spaczni setki lat świetlnych od celu, inne pojawiają się dekady po czasie. Wiele nie wyszło z Osnowy w ogóle. *'813.M41 Oblężenie Vraks - 'Astra Kardynał Xaphan ogłasza się władcą Vraks Prime i odwraca się od Imperium. Adeptus Munitorum tracąc cenny świat, będący miejscem składowania ogromnych ilości broni, decyduje się odbić planetę. Do obleężenia wybrano Regimenty Kriegańskie, które radziły sobie dobrze aż do pojawienia się Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Na pomoc przylecieli Kosmiczni Marines, Legiony Tytanów, Ordo Malleus oraz Szarzy Rycerze. Na planecie zdrajcy otworzyli także portal Spaczni przez który wlewały się demony. Ostatecznie bunt został stłumiony, jednak poświęcono setki kosmicznych Marines i miliony gwardzistów, a Vraks Prime została doszczętnie zniszczona. *'845.M41 Ochrona - 'wojna Dimmamakiańska eskaluje, kiedy Mroczni Eldarzy porywają Mistrza Wojny Ingenusa. Jako następstwo wydarzeń powołano 40 tysięcy Regimentów i każdy oficer wysokiej rangi posiadał swych ochroniarzy. *'853.M41 Krandor spustoszona - 'na Krandor III wybucha kolejne powstanie. Kiedy na planecie pojawiają się Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu planeta zostaje uznana za straconą i zbombardowana bombami wirusowymi. W tym samym czasie 42 Krandoriańskie Regimenty walczą daleko od swego domu. Po tym jak doszła do ich wiadomość o tym co się stało, poprzysięgli zemścić się na siłach Chaosu. *'857.M41 Na tyłach - 'niespodziewany atak Eldarów ze światosktaku Saim-Hann grozi zniszczeniem 7. Regimentu z Mortant podczas okrążania Colonii. Eldarowie wycofali się, kiedy pojedyncza drużyna prowadzona przez sierżanta Harkera zabiła Autarchę. *'863.M41 Jeden strzał jeden trup - '423. Cadiański prowadzony przez legendarnego dowódcę Paska uderza na tyły Legio Adamantowej Furii podczas Masakry na planecie im. Świętej Cylii. Pask niszczy jednego z Tytanów. *'863-883.M41 Następstwa na Św. Cylii - 'prawie cały Legion Tytanów przechodzi na stronę Chaosu rozpoczynając niespotykaną masakrę. 423. Cadiański prowadzony przez Paska okrąża zdradzieckie siły prowadząc największą bitwę pancerną od czasów bitwy o Tallarn. Ponad 8 tysięcy kompanii pancernych i 35 kompanii ciężkiego sprzętu zostaje unicestwionych podczas toczącej się na całym kontynencie wojny. Dzięki wsparciu trzech pełnych domów Imperialnych Rycerzy wrogie Tytany zostają zagonione w kozi róg i zniszczone jeden za drugim w Przełęczy Cienistej Obręczy. *'870.M41 - 'Mogul Kamir prowadzi trzy letnią ofensywę przeciwko Nekronom na planecie grobowcu Loxar IV. Wróg zostaje ostatecznie pokonany podczas szarży kawalerii w Dolinie Lumen, która była największym atakiem kawalerii w historii Imperium. *'925.M41 WAAAGH! Grax - 'Orkowie w miliardach pojawiają się w systemie Ryza. Regimenty zostają utworzone na wszystkich planetach w promieniu 10 lat świetlnych, w tym min. z Barac, Ulani i Catachan. Konflikt toczy się głównie o świat-kuźnię Ryza, jednak wiele planet zostaje pochłonietych przez wojnę. *'925.M41 Oczyszczanie Dulma'lin - 'pułkownik Straken wraz z jednym Regimentem są jedynymi ocalałymi z lądowania na Dulma'lin. Przez około rok prowadzą partyzantkę przeciwko orkowym najeźdźcom w podziemiach planety. Decydujący moment nadszedł, kiedy Catachanie znaleźli podziemne miasto Xenos. Przy pomocy materiałów wybuchowych wysadzili kompleks zawalając tym samym labirynty jaskiń. Posiłki przybywają dwa dni później pod dowództwem Osh'preena. Nowoprzybyły dowódca zbiera wszelkie zaszczyty dla siebie za oczszczanie Dulma'lin. Kiedy on zostaje nagrodzony rangą gubernatora planetarnego, Catachanie zostają wysłani do systemu Ulani. *'927.M41 Hammeront IV Skazany - '''demony zdobywają planetę Fallax. Żołnierze z 4. Hammerontckiego desperacko walczyli o ocalenie populacji, zostali jednak pokonani i wyrżnięci co do jednego, umierając wraz ze swym dowódcą. Opóźnienie Departamento Munitorum było tak wielkie, że informacja o śmierci Hammeronta IV nie dociera do kogo trzeba. Następnie Munitorum wysyła Hammerontowi rozkaz zdobycia cytadeli Abraxis na świecie Prassium. Kiedy do adeptów Departamento dochodzi wieść o tym, że Regiment nie podjął choćby prób zdobycia cytadeli, Munitorum oskarża Hammeronta i jego ludzi o dezercję i pośmiertnie skazuje wszystkich na śmierć. *'928.M41 Nagrona Osh'preena - '''katastroficznie niedbałe rządy nowego gubernatora doprowadzają do heretyckiego powstania kultu Slaanesha. 2. Catachański jest jedynym Regimentem, który znajduje się wystarczająco blisko by pomóc, jednak przez problemy w komunikacji ku uciesze Catachan Osh'preen zostaje pozostawiony samemu sobie i jego okropnemu losowi. *'931.M41 Triumf Mistrza Wojny Barbastisa *'932.M41 Na ratunek technologii - '''Magus Stannum Vir odnajduje fragmenty STC na świecie rolnym Jollov. Niestety tyranidzka flota zagraża pożarciem planety zanim STC może zostać wydobyte. Na rozkaz adepta rozpoczyna się zażarta obrona portu kosmicznego. Regimenty z Cadii, Mordian, Kanak, Molov, Catachan i Agathon oddają życie, by zdobyć wystarczająco dużo czasu by adepci mogli uciec z kawałkiem technologii. *'934.M41 Koniec pierścienia - Elyzjanie wypychają Orków ze stacji obrony planetarnej nad Stranthium, kończąc tym samym trwająca 10 lat blokadę. *'936.M41 Bez litości - 'świat-ul Derondii wstrzymuje wydanie należnej dziesięciny. Korpusy Śmierci z Krieg zostają wysłane jako gwardia honorowa delegatów Adepto Munitorum. Kiedy rządzący zostają powieszeni, Regimenty Artyleryjskie rozstawiają się w górach, po czym rozpoczynają bombardowanie głównego miasta-ula a wszyscy mieszkańcy, którzy próbowali ucieczki zostali zatrzeleni. Po dziesięciu latach ostrzału miasto jest zrównane z ziemią, mimo iż 2 lata temu zaobserwowano ostatnie ślady życia a 5 lat temu miasto zaproponowało swoją bezwarunkową kapitulację. *'''937.M41 Masakra pod Carcasson - '9. Cadiański masakruje flotę-rój Scarabus, nie tracąc przy tym ani jednej kompanii. *'939.M41 Nauczyciel uczniem - 'ataki Orków w Segmentum Solar stają się coraz częstsze. Podczas służby u boku 70. Lutherańskiego na posępnym świecie V'run komisarz Yarrick uczy się języka orków od pojmanego więźnia i dowiaduje się wielu rzeczy o psychice tego gatunku obcych. *'941.M41 Druga Wojna o Armageddo'n *'956.M41 Złączeni w jedno - rebelia Kieldarska zostaje ostatecznie stłumiona przez połączone siły Regimentów z Cadii, Mortax, Loriar, Elyzji, Catachan, Aegis, Tallarn, Harakonu, Neocassan, Paragon, Vostroi, Birmingham, Mordian, Jjojoś, Pintax, Athanos, K'phrani, Rassiosian i Banna. *'968.M41 Powstanie na Khai-Zhan - '''na świecie rolnym wybucha powstanie prowadzone przez Władców Nocy. Mimo zwycięstwa jedynie 1/10 sił wysłanych na Khai-Zhan udaje się przetrwać. *'976.M41 Ryziańska Eskalacja - w zachodnich sektorach Segmentum Ultima ma miejsce kolejna inwazja Orków. WAAAGH! Grax nie jest w stanie zająć planety Ryza bronionej przez Regimenty z ponad 20 światów. *'996.M41 Milion kontra Milion -' Wilki Tundry ''pod przewodnictwem Kubrika Chenkova niszczy flotę-rój Jormungandr. Tyranidzi zostają zmiażdżeni przez milion gwardzistów prowadzonych przez bezlitosnych komisarzy. *'997.M41 Pożeracz powstaje - dwa odłamy floty Leviathan uderzają w podbrzusze Imperium. Miliardy gwardzistów zostają powołanych do służby by stawić czoła nowemu zagrożeniu. Poborcy dziesięciny z Departamento Munitorum donoszą o niepokojącej liczbie planet, które nie mogą oddać odpowiedniej ilości ludzi, co skutkuje egzekucją wielu gubernatorów. *'998.M41 Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon' *'4105.999.M41 - '''rzekome zniszczenie Garganta przez jednego gwardzistę Sly Marbo zostają uznane za niemożliwe przez Dowództwo Segmentum. *'3350.999.M41''' - pułkownik Schaeffer prowadzi 13. karny legion na demoniczny świat Raj Głupców, w celu wyeliminowania demonicznego księcia Mk'Irathrrix. Tylko dwóch ocalałych wraca z misji. *'5985.999.M41' - kilka Regimentów Catachańskich prowadzi wojnę partyzancką po tym jak gubernator Cytherii stanął po stronie Dominium Tau. Jeden z Catachańskich snajperów pojedynczą kulą zabija przywódcę obcych, łamiąc tym samym ich morale. *'6990.999.M41 - '''Ornsworld zostaje zaatakowana przez Marines Chaosu z bandy Rycerzy Krwi. Zanim wojska docierają do planety, ponad 90% populacji zostaje zmasakrowanej. *'757.999.M41 Strefa Wojny-Damocles'' - mimo iż Imperium odzyskało wiele przejętych przez Tau planet podczas kampanii Zeist, obcy zajęli świat-ul Argellan. Obrońcy nie mogąc poradzić sobie z nowym rodzajem pancerzy bitewnych szybko się wycofali. Argellan była bramą do sąsiednich systemów, tak więc Dowództwo Segmentum poszerzyło strefę wojny, umieszczając Argellan w jej centrum. Na drodze Tau umieszcza się siły utworzone na gorąco, by ich spowolnić. W tym samym czasie zostaje zorganizowana wielka Flota Wyzwolicielska, w której skład wchodzi około tysiąc Regimentów Cadiańskich, Elyzjańskich, Jeźdźców z Tallarn, Catachańskich Diabłów, Cthonolskich Gwardzistów, kilka pełnych kompanii Marines z Mrocznych Łowców oraz Wykrwawiaczy, a także Tytany z Legio Absoluitum. Młot imperialnej zemsty ma zakończyć wrogie zapędy raz na zawsze. *'992.999.M41 Noc Tysiąca Rebelii - 'niezliczona ilość rebelii wybucha jednocześnie na całej szerokości Segmentum Pacificus. Mimo wysiłków Gwardii Imperialnej upadają fortece, które brano za niezwykle wytrzymałe. Wybucha panika, kiedy kontakt z dużymi połaciami Segmentum zostaje zerwany. 13. Czarna Krucjata *'795.999.M41 Martwi Powstają - 'w systemach graniczących z systemem Cadiańskim ze Spaczni wychodzą Kosmiczne Wraki, których pokłady rozkładają się i gniją od chorób oraz plag. Dryfują w kierunku światów centralnych. Wiele zostaje zniszczonych w drodze, kilku jednak udaję się rozbić na powierzchni planet, tym samym znajdując ofiary dla Plagi Zombie. Planetarne Siły Obronne zostają zniszczone kiedy żołnierze, jak i cywile, zmieniają się w żywe trupy. Powstają kulty głoszące nadejście apokalipsy. *'890.999.M41 Burza przybiera na sile - 'śmierć, plagi i cierpienie szalejące wokół Bramy Cadiańskiej, odciskają swoje piętno w Immaterium. Burza Spaczni Baphomael szybko powiększa się, sięgając Cadiańskiego sektora, tym samym zsyłając wizje spalonych światów, zniszczonych przez wrzeszczące demony. Tajemnicze Pylony wzniesione na Cadii przed nastaniem człowieka zaczynają rezonować podobnie do pól Gellara, okazuje się, że coraz częstsze trzaski w Pylonach są systemem ostrzegania. Odległe światy takie jak Dentor, Sarlax i Amistel zostają spustoszone przez tajemniczych najeźdźców. Na Lelithar demagog o wielkiej sile prowadzi wiernych w kierunku herezji. Planetarne Siły Obronne oraz Regimenty Cadiańskie walczą na długości całego systemu, desperacko starając się stłumić rebelię. *'975.999.M41 Bitwa na Tyrockich Polach - 'przez wzgląd na szerzące się cierpienie w sąsiednich systemach Najwyższe Dowództwo na Cadii rozkazuje masową mobilizację oraz zbiórkę na Cadii. Miliony gwardzistów stacjonują wokół Kasr Tyrok, kiedy nagle godni zaufania Katafrakci Volcani rzucają się na swoich byłych współbraci. Panuje wielkie zamieszanie kiedy zdrajcy otwierają ogień do lojalnych gwardzistów i giną setki zanim można jakkolwiek zdecydowanie odpowiedzieć na zdradę. Zdrada Volcani wyszła na jaw, kiedy wtargnęli na pokład wielkiego pojazdu dowództwa Gubernatora Primusa ''Forteca Imperium. Mimo zaciekłego oporu cadiańskie dowództwo zostaje wyrżnięte w pierwszym ataku. W tej trudnej chwili Ursarkar E. Creed zbiera lojalne Regimenty i rozkazuje kontratak. Jego towarzysz Jarman Kell przekazuje rozkazy dowódcy, aby 8. Cadiański połączył się z 7. a następnie by razem przebijały się w kierunku pojazdu dowództwa. Kell zostaje ranny, kiedy przyjmuje na siebie wiązkę laserową przeznaczoną dla Creeda, odmawia jednak pomocy medycznej i rusza dalej. Dzięki świetnej koordynacji artyleria cały czas nęka szeregi zdrajców i niszczy osłony Fortecy Imperium. Wkrótce pojazd dowództwa zostaje odzyskany, a imperialne sztandary znów powiewają na jego szczycie. Niedługo potem Creed zostaje mianowany Lordem Kasztelanem Cadii a jego Regiment nazwany Własnością Kasztelana na jego cześć. *'976.999.M41 Umacniając bramę - '''przekonany, że wielkie siły wroga niedługo spadną na Cadię, Ursarkar Creed robi co może by przygotować na to planetę, swoich ludzi i linie obrony. Mimo iż ukazuje brzemienne zwiastuny zagłady, Imperialny Tarot jest forsowany raz za razem w nadziei, że któryś z proroków będzie miał wgląd na ruchy wroga. Wzniesiono nowe fortyfikacje na Cadii i światach sąsiednich. Chóry astropatów zaczynają transmitować ogłuszające prośby o pomoc. Wielu psionikom wypala to umysły, Creed uważa jednak, że sygnał pomocy musi nieprzerwanie wybrzmiewać w Spaczni. Munitorum natychmiast wysyła odpowiedź w postaci wielkich sił zbrojnych. Są one jednak odległe o tygodnie podróży i obrońcy Cadii do czasu ich przybycia są zdani na siebie. *'994.999.M41 Pierwsza Krew - 'Najwyższe Dowództwo Cadiańskie wysyła Potomków Tempestus na sam kraniec Oka Terroru, aby dowiedzieli się gdzie spadnie pierwszy cios. Ekspedycja ląduje na planecie Urthwart nie napotykając żadnego życia, dopóki nie wchodzi w strefę czegoś na podobieństwo grobowca. Kiedy odrzwia krypty otwierają się, na Potomków z ciemności uderzają miliardy żywych trupów. W tym samym czasie na orbicie pojawia się spora flota zdrajców, natychmiast po opuszczeniu Osnowy rozrywa na kawałki statki ekspedycji w niepowstrzymanej nawale torped plazmowych. *'995.999.M41 Wielkie Oko otwiera się - 'wielka armada Lorda Abaddona swymi rozmiarami przyćmiewa gwiazdy. Demony i wszelkie okropieństwa bez końca wylewają się z Oka. Mimo iż wie, że wróg ma wielką przewagę liczebną, Admirał Quarren robi co może, aby zatrzymać falę zdrajców. Imperialna Flota walczy zaciekle, jednak straty jakie wyrządzają wrogiej armadzie są jedynie kroplą w morzu i Quarren decyduje się wrócić na Cadię. Abaddon przybywa zaledwie kilka godzin po admirale, jego atak jest silny jak nigdy. Niebo nad Cadią przesłania ogień, kiedy ogromne statki wchodzą w atmosferę a miliony najeźdźców wylewają się na powierzchnię. Mimo wszystko nadzieja na Cadii nie umiera, ponieważ obrońcy dowiadują się o tym, że na pomoc ruszają Kosmiczni Marines, Legiony Tytanów, Potomkowie Tempestus i niezliczone Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej. Creed broni swej planety z geniuszem nie widzianym od czasów Lorda Machariusa. Ludzie wiedzą, że muszą walczyć do samego końca bez względu na to co stanie się z nimi. Jeśli brama Cadiańska upadnie, wtedy siły Chaosu wleją się do Imperium a wszystko co ludzkie zostanie zniszczone w niekończącej się fali horroru i szaleństwa. Fundamenty Gwardii Imperialnej ''"Kiedy ludzie zapominają wypełniać swoje obowiązki nie są już ludźmi i stają się czymś mniej wartościowym od bestii. Nie mają miejsca w piersi ludzkości ani w sercu Imperatora. Niech umrą i będą zapomniani." '' - ''główne edykty świętego Synodu Adeptus Ministorum Łańcuch dowodzenia thumb|300px|Łańcuch dowodzeniaNajwyższe dowództwo Gwardii Imperialnej znajduje się na Terrze pośród jej Wielkich Lordów. W teorii rozkazy przechodzą prosto od znajdującego się w stolicy Lorda Komandora Militant do poszczególnych sekcji dowództwa Segmentum, które z kolei przekazują swoje rozkazy pomniejszym oficerom. W praktyce coś takiego nie było by możliwe z powodu skali Imperium, opóźnień w komunikacji itp. dlatego w każdym Segmentum istnieje Dowództwo Segmentum, które przekazuje rozkazy najwyższym oficerom w poszczególnych strefach wojny. Są nimi lord generał czy wielki marszałek. Otoczeni są przez członków wykwalifikowanego personelu składającego się na dowództwo. Razem dowodzą armiami, za które są w pełni odpowiedzialni. Poniżej nich znajdują się dowódcy kompanii, z których Regimenty są utworzone, ci przekazują rozkazy niżej do poruczników i sierżantów, by w końcu dotarły do gwardzistów. W Gwardii wielu jest także samotnych generałów, którzy bez niczyjej pomocy dowodzą podległymi im Regimentami. Niektórzy głodni sławy i chwały prowadzą ataki z pierwszej linii frontu, podczas gdy inni dowodzą z ogromnego okrętu flagowego na orbicie planety. Otoczeni skrzeczącymi serwoczaszkami, ochroniarzami, pośród krzyku ich podkomendnych i zapachu płonących maszyn ci ludzie prowadzą dane im niemal na własność armie do zwycięstwa za chwałę Imperium. W łańcuchu dowodzenia istnieje jedna niestandardowa ranga, wykraczająca poza od tysiącleci standardowy model strategicznego dowództwa. Ranga ta brzmi: Mistrz Wojny. Nadawana jest najbardziej utalentowanym dowódcom, których autorytet przewyższa wszystkich innych. Można ją uzyskać jedynie od samych Wielkich Lordów Terry, którzy rzadko nadają tę rangę. Przez piętno i przesąd nazwa jest przemianowywana, najczęściej używanym zamiennikiem jest Lord Solar. Mogą jednak minąć wieki a w Imperium nie będzie żadnego Mistrza Wojny. Człowiek zaszczycony takim przydziałem odpowiada jedynie przed samym Imperatorze i prowadzi krucjaty wyzwalając populacje setek planet spod obcego jarzma, lub prowadzi obronę całych Segmentów. Organizacja i anatomia Regimentu thumb|250px|Desant prosto z okrętuPlanetarne Siły Obronne mogą przybrać formę Regimentu, bojówek, gangów, grup milicji, lub kohort piechoty. W Gwardii Imperialnej istnieje jeden typ jednostki - Regiment. Istnieją konkretne ich odmiany: Regimenty piechoty, nie korzystające z większego lub zupełnego wsparcia artylerii Regimenty pancerne wsparte mała liczbą piechoty lub w ogóle jej nie posiadające, a także rzadkie Regimenty podludzi. Aby do czegoś dojść Regimenty muszą działać wspólnie. Może to wyglądać jak utrudnienie, jednak jest to konieczny środek ostrożności. Zdrajcy którzy staną przeciwko Imperium będą cierpieć na brak ciężkiego wsparcia, skutkiem czego zostaną niechybnie zniszczeni i ukarani. Regiment Astra Militarum zostaje sformowany przeważnie z ludzi z tej samej planety. Dlatego gwardziści przywiązani są do swojego Regimentu, nie do grupy bojowej do której są przypisani. Dowództwo Regimentu oraz kompanii składa się z oficerów rekrutowanych z tej samej planety co gwardziści. Ma to zapewnić dowódcom szacunek, ludźmi dowodzą oficerowie, z którymi spędzili miesiące czy lata treningów dzięki czemu morale jest wysokie a między ludźmi wiąże się nić braterstwa. Ci oficerowie będą obserwowani przez Komisarzy, którzy mają za zadanie dbać o wysoki poziom morale i lojalności Regimentu bez względu na wszystko. Podejmą nieważne jak niehumanitarne środki aby upewnić się, że żołnierze nie zhańbią się w bitwie. Regimenty składają się średnio z kilku tysięcy ludzi, chociaż 18. Valhallański ''Wilki Tundry ''złożony lekkiej piechoty składa się ze 120 tyś. ludzi, podczas gdy 24. Vostroyański ciężki Regiment pancerny ''Żelazna Krew ''złożony jest z mniej niż 1.5 tyś czołgistów. Samodzielne jednostki złożone z ciężkich czołgów Baneblade i Shadowsword nie zawierają więcej niż 12 maszyn. Główna zasada odnośnie liczebności utrzymywana przez Departamento Munitorum zakłada iż bez względu na ilość piechoty czy ciężkiego wsparcia siła Regimentów ma się równoważyć. Jest to niezbędne w prowadzeniu wojny na skalę galaktyczną.Regiment złożony jest z trzech lub nawet dwudziestu kompanii, zależnie od sił jakie ma do dyspozycji dowódca. Kompanie z kolei składają się z 3 lub 6 plutonów. Pluton składa się z drużyny dowodzenia plutonem oraz z kilku drużyn piechoty liczących po 10 członków. Departamento Munitorum thumb|250px|Lord Marszałek Graf Harazahn dyktuje masę rozkazów u bram BalcarhsyPodczas gdy dowódcy Gwardii Imperialnej dowodzą ogromnymi armiami podczas bitew i kampanii, Departamento Munitorum odpowiada za wysłanie i uzbrojenie tych armii. Znana tez jako Adeptus Munitorum organizacja jest prawdziwym potworem logistycznym, jedną z odnóg Adeptus Administratum. Departamento Munitorum rozsiana jest po całej galaktyce i ma mniejsze palcówki w sektorach i pod sektorach. Ma swoje siedziby na każdej planecie, której zostają powołane pod broń Regimenty, aby szybciej odpowiadać na prośby o pomoc. Zadanie jest o tyle trudne, że światów wołających o pomoc są setki tysięcy, a prośby o wysłanie wsparcia na konkretne planety muszą przejść najpierw przez liczne ręce Adeptów, aby dotrzeć w końcu do osoby kompetentnej, by podjąć odpowiednie działania. Takie sprawy mogą przedłużać się o miesiące jak i całe lata. Sformowana grupa bojowa z Regimentów z Mordant i Tremert wysłana na pomoc przybyła o całe 100 lat za późno, żołnierze znaleźli jedynie ogołoconą z życia planetę bez śladu ocalałych. Oprócz opóźnień zdarzają się także liczne błędy, skutkiem których armie zostają wysłane przeciw przeważającym lub nie istniejącym siłom obcych lub nawet na dawno wymarłe światy, amunicja przetransportowana do niewłaściwej armii a odizolowane, odległe planety niechybnie upadają. Dlatego ogromna liczba Adeptów codziennie przegląda wysokie na dziesiątki metrów stosy papierów, brak jednego zera w długim na 300 stron kodzie binarnym może być fatalny w skutkach. Departamento Munitorum towarzyszy gwardziście w każdym aspekcie jego życia. Ponosi odpowiedzialność za poprawne zwerbowanie go za pomocą dziesięciny, dostarczenie mu munduru, broni, magazynków, bandaży, odpowiada za to aby jego manierka była pełna czystej wody, oraz za to aby wraz z tysiącami innych żołnierzy został bezpiecznie przetransportowany do miejsc które potrzebują pomocy. Organizacja musi zapewnić odpowiednie warunki treningu całych Regimentów, pomoc medyczną oraz techniczną. Masę pracy zapewnia obowiązek formowania grup bojowych. Wtedy Departamento odpowiada nie tylko za rzeczy wyżej wymienione, lecz także za rekrutowanie tysięcy ludzi z kilku planet i wysłanie ich do punktu zbornego. Nieprzewidywalna natura Spaczni utrudnia jednak to zadanie sprawiając iż gotowe do drogi Regimenty zostają zniszczone przez burze Osnowy, docierają na miejsce kilka lat po czasie lub lata świetlne od miejsca przeznaczenia. Mimo wszelkich błędów i nieporozumień Gwardia Imperialna nie mogłaby funkcjonować bez Departamento Munitorum. Adeptus Ministorum thumb|250px|Kapłan Ministorum błogosławi baterię artyleriiNigdzie indziej szerzenie Imperialnej Prawdy nie jest tak potrzebne, jak w szeregach Jego armii. Wielu ludzi silnych wiarą wstępuje w szeregi Gwardii Imperialnej, gdzie wzmacniają ludzkie oddanie jak i umysł. Żołnierze Astra Militarum muszą stawiać czoła nieopisanym potwornościom, wielu jeszcze nie oswoiło się z podróżą kosmiczną, kiedy muszą przeciwstawić się mutacjom i herezji mnożącej się przed ich oczyma. Ludzie są zabijani brutalnie i bez skrupułów na oczach swoich przerażonych kolegów a niektóre bitwy są tak przerażające, że pod ich wpływem człowiek może całkowicie załamać się psychicznie. W takich okolicznościach ślepa wiara sprawdza się jako potężna ochrona ludzkiej duszy, dlatego właśnie kapłani Ministorum są częstym widokiem wśród szeregów gwardzistów. Są oni bardzo przekonywujący i nie ważne czy przemawiają zza świątynnego ołtarza czy ze stołu w kantynie, kapłani zawsze mają znaczący wpływ na pewność siebie i odwagę żołnierzy. Na początku kampanii gwardziści maszerują tysiącami na ciasne okręty kosmiczne, prawdopodobnie już nie zobaczą swoich domów i rodzin a wszystkiemu towarzyszą dziwne widoki o odgłosy. Właśnie wtedy kobiety i mężczyźni odnajdują spokój w wierze. Wiele nowych Regimentów będzie kurczowo trzymać się swej religii, a kapłani z pewnością wykorzystają ten zapał na użytek Imperium. Jeśli któregoś z gwardzistów trapią pytania i wątpliwości, świętym obowiązkiem kapłana jest pozbycie się tych niedogodności; tarcza z ignorancji sprawdza się tutaj świetnie, człowiek odpowiedzialny za wzmacnianie wiary musi jednak działać szybko, zanim "niedogodności" przerodzą się w niebezpieczne spekulacje. Obowiązkiem Ministorum jest także zwalczanie wszelkich oznak spaczenia mrocznymi mocami w szeregach Gwardii i poza nią. Kapłani wykrzykujący litanie wiary z imperialnych ksiąg, upewniając tym samym gwardzistów w słuszności ich działań, są w stanie zmienić ich w fanatyków, którzy zdolni są nawet ignorować rany i walczyć dalej. Nikt nie może wątpić w zdolność Ministorum do utrzymywania czystości Gwardii Imperialnej, jak i wzmacniania jej morale. Adeptus Mechanicus thumb|250px|Kapłan Maszyny pełni swoje obowiązki w środku bitwyŻołnierze Gwardii Imperialnej nie są jedynymi istotami, którym przydają się posługi kapłańskie. Niezliczone maszyny Astra Militarum są w stanie ciągłej gotowości bojowej, dzięki nieustającej pracy Adeptów Mechanicum. Są oni posiadaczami starożytnej wiedzy oraz potrafią odprawiać skomplikowane obrzędy na pojazdach. Stale doglądają stanu technicznego wszelkich maszyn i broni oraz dbają o ich ducha maszyny, dzięki czemu okręty mogą przewozić żołnierzy między systemami gwiezdnymi, którzy przy użyciu zadbanej broni są w stanie powstrzymać niekończące się fale szaleńców, którzy pragną jedynie zniszczenia ludzkości. Najbardziej znanymi Marsjanami wśród Gwardii Imperialnej są Kapłani Maszyny. Trzymają się z dala od gwardzistów, ponieważ ich zadaniem jest zajmowanie się jedynie pojazdami Regimentu, a głównie ich duszą. Mają za zadanie stale dbać o stan techniczny wszelkich maszyn i urządzeń, co czynią z radością. Są także inni Adepci Mechanicum, którzy wspierają wysiłki na froncie, zwani Tacticus Cognosavant. Podłączają się do szeregu ciągnących się kilometrami kabli głęboko w centrum dowodzenia na okręcie lub w bunkrze i pomagają Munitorum koordynować linie zaopatrzeniowe. Przyrządy komunikacyjne, hololity służące dowódcom jako mapy, serwitorzy i wiele innych cennych dla dowództwa urządzeń działa dzięki wysiłkom wyznawców Omnizjasza. Imperialne planety produkują masy pojazdów, np. świat-ul Armageddon szczyci się produkcją własnego modelu Chimer i Basilisków. Pośród tych wszystkich powszechnych maszyn, są także niezwykle rzadkie. Takie maszyny są okryte tajemnicą a Mechanicus oddaje je komukolwiek jedynie na specjalne okazje. Niektóre produkowane są jedynie na jednej planecie, inne nie są produkowane wcale, tak więc wsparcie nimi imperialnych sojuszników wiąże się z podjęciem decyzji znaczącej wagi. Schola Progenium thumb|250px|Wychowankowie Scholi ProgeniumW Imperium istnieje organizacja, która zajmuje się szkoleniem, wychowaniem oraz indoktrynacją sierot imperialnych świętych oraz klasy wyższej. Tzw. Schola Progenium ma za zadanie upewnić się, że dzieci nie zostaną opuszczone ani zmarnowane, dlatego po śmierci rodziców są natychmiast transportowane do najbliższej placówki Scholi, gdzie jako wartościowy surowiec, będą kształtowane na wzór cennych sług Imperatora. Pobyt w Scholi jest wyjątkowo ciężką szkołą życia, wielu nie dotrzymuje tempa, przez co zostają wydaleni z placówki, a wszelki słuch ginie po nich bez śladu. Każdy dzień zawiera w sobie modlitwę, lekcje, ćwiczenia w walce itp. przez co kadeci są niemal wiecznie wyczerpani. W Scholi intensywnie rozwijana jest wiara człowieka tam znajdującego się, każdemu z dziecku które tam trafiło wpajana jest miłość do Imperatora oraz Imperium. Uczą się w placówkach znajdujących się w całej galaktyce, których położenie jest utajnione. Dzień za dniem szkolenie trwa i ludzie tam uczący przeczuwają, kto w przyszłości będzie komisarzem, Potomkiem Tempestus, a kto dołączy do Administratum lub Eklezjarchatu. Osiągnąwszy odpowiedni wiek uczniowie opuszczają Scholę Progenium, bezsprzecznie akceptując rolę jaka im nadano. Prosto z placówki w której spędzili kilka długich i ciężkich lat zostają wysłani prosto na misje, by wykonywać nadane im obowiązki. Księża będą głosić słowo Imperatora wśród cywilów i żołnierzy, komisarze będą dbać o lojalność i dobry stan Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej a Potomkowie Tempestus zostaną wysłani na misje specjalne, gdzie czekają ich wyjątkowo wymagające zadania. Wszyscy którzy opuszczają Scholę Progenium byli do swojej roli skrupulatnie przygotowywani, dzięki czemu przełożeni mogą mieć pewność, że ich wychowankowie nie splamią honoru Imperium. Scholastica Psykana thumb|Psionik uwalnia swe moce przeciwko kultystomW szeregach Gwardii Imperialnej służą ludzie, których obecność wzbudza wstręt i niesmak. Są nimi min. wrażliwi na energię Spaczni ludzie ze Scholastica Psykana zwani psionikami. Ludzie o takich cechach pojawiają się od tysięcy lat na większości lub być może nawet na wszystkich ludzkich światach. Na swoich rodzinnych światach są wybijani co do jednego, zamykani w wielkich więzieniach lub unieszkodliwiani w inny sposób. Takie działania mają miejsce z powodu imperialnego prawa, które nakazuje dbać o minimalną ilość psioników, a prawo to z kolei zostało ustanowione z powodu niebezpiecznej natury mocy psionicznych człowieka, którego demony mogą wykorzystać jako żywą bramę do świata materialnego co jest oczywistą katastrofą. Niewyszkolony psionik jest więc łatwym celem dla istot z innego świata, dlatego czarne okręty Adeptus Astra Telepathica nieprzerwanie krążą po galaktyce zabierając psioników na swe statki, by przewieźć ich na Terrę w celu oceny i klasyfikacji. Tych o najsłabszych i niestabilnych mocach poświęca się by zasilić mechanizm złotego tronu lub astronomican. Ci o całkowicie stabilnych umiejętnościach zostaną wcieleni do Gwardii Imperialnej. Są oni szkoleni w Scholach odizolowanych od zamieszkałych systemów gwiezdnych oraz wszelkich znanych anomalii Osnowy. Placówki te rozsiane są po całym Imperium i chronione przez potężne tarcze psioniczne, dzięki czemu umysły uczniów nie będzie zakłócać żaden niepożądany sygnał ze Spaczni. Przyszli wytrenowani psionicy medytują, nabierają wprawy w kontrolowaniu i rozumieniu mocy, którymi są w stanie władać. Uczy się ich przede wszystkim, jak najlepiej mogą je wykorzystać w służbie Imperium. Poza oczywistym treningiem nad potężnymi umiejętnościami wpaja im się także podstawy walki na krótki dystans i umiejętności przetrwania na polu bitwy. Mimo wszystko ich główny potencjał stanowią skumulowane moce Osnowy, które psionicy są w stanie uwolnić. Uzbrojenie Gwardia Imperialna posiada wiele typów broni na każdą okazję. Mimo iż broń ciężka taka jak działo laserowe nie jest zawsze dostępna dla wszystkich Regimentów, broni podstawowej nie brakuje. Co więcej broń rozdzielana jest odpowiednio do różnych typów Regimentów, np. Regimenty ciężkiej piechoty otrzymują większe ilości broni ciężkiej jak np. działka automatyczne, ciężkie boltery i moździerze, a Regimenty lekkiej piechoty, zgodnie ze swoją doktryną, nie otrzymują jej za wiele. Gwardia Imperialna posiada w swojej zbrojowni następującą broń: Broń podstawowa * Pistolet_Laserowy.png|Pistolet Laserowy Karabin_Laserowy.png|Karabin Laserowy Karabin_Hot-Shot.png|Karabin Hot-Shot Karabin_Long-Lass.png|Karabin Snajperski Long-Las Miotacz.jpg|Miotacz Ognia Miotacz Ognia.png|Ciężki Miotacz Ognia Granatnik.png|Granatnik Pistolet_Boltowy.jpg|Pistolet Boltowy Bolter.jpg|Bolter Ciezki_Bolter.jpg|Ciężki Bolter Plazmowy_Pistolet.jpg|Pistolet Plazmowy Karabin_Plazmowy.jpg|Karabin Plazmowy Działo-Plazmowe.jpg|Działo Plazmowe Meltagun.jpg|Karabin Melta Multi-Mleta.jpg|Multi-Melta Rozdzieracz.jpg|Rozdzieracz Szczelbia.jpg|Strzelba Ciężka_Iglicownica.jpg|Nieznany model Ciężkiej Iglicownicy DziałkoAutomat.jpg|Działo Automatyczne Moździerz.jpg|Moździerz Pistolet Laserowy - używany przez oficerów, działa na tej samej zasadzie co karabin laserowy, lecz wiązka laserowa ma mniejszą moc. *'Karabin Laserowy - '''podstawowa broń Gwardii Imperialnej, karabin wystrzeliwuje wiązkę laserową, których skoncentrowany ostrzał jest w stanie przebić pancerz wspomagany. Jest to najczęściej spotykana broń w Imperium, łatwa w produkcji, obsłudze, naprawie i wymianie. Jednym z największych plusów jest brak konieczności ciągłej produkcji amunicji, zużyty magazynek karabinu laserowego wystarczy wystawić na działanie promieni słonecznych lub umieścić w ciepłym miejscu (np. przy ognisku) by ponownie je naładować. W przypadkach wielkiej potrzeby dowódcy rozpalali wielkie ogniska i kazali swoim ludziom masowo wrzucać magazynki do ognia. Momentalnie dziesiątki karabinów były gotowe do ponownej eksploatacji, takie praktyki jednak odciskają piętno na żywotności magazynku. Z tych wszystkich powodów wielu doświadczonych żołnierzy woli niezawodny karabin laserowy od bardziej zabójczej broni. *'Karabin Laserowy Hot-Shot - 'używają baterii o większej mocy nić zwykłe karabiny laserowe, co przekłada się na większą penetrację celu. Istnieją wersje, w których niewielkie baterie znajdują się w magazynku oraz takie, których baterie są większe, noszone na plecach i połączone z bronią poprzez przewody. Używany głównie przez Kasrkinów i Potomków Tempestus. *'Karabin Snajperski Long-Las - 'karabin laserowy wyposażony w lunetę, zmodyfikowaną lufę i używający silniejszych baterii niż standardowy karabin laserowy. Istnieje wiele wariantów tej broni, niektóre wystrzeliwują pociski wypełnione neurotoksyną inne są po prostu zmodyfikowaną wersją zwykłego karabinu, posyłającą wiązki z przeładowanej baterii. Używa go wielu świetnych snajperów gwardzistów oraz Ratlingów. *'Miotacz Ognia - 'nic innego jak stary, dobry miotacz płomieni. Uwalnia w kierunku wroga lotne promethium, które natychmiast zapala się i spala wszystkich w zasięgu. Używany w wielu Regimentach jako broń wsparcia krótkiego zasięgu. *'Ciężki Miotacz Ognia - 'większa wersja miotacza ognia, najczęściej połączony ze zbiornikiem na plecach. Świetnie nadaje się do oczyszczania całych bunkrów jak i okopów. *'Granatnik - 'uniwersalna, lekka broń strzelająca granatami przeciwpiechotnymi lub przeciwpancernymi. Świetnie sprawdza się w likwidowaniu dużych skupisk piechoty lub wykurzaniu wroga zza osłony. Posiada duży zasięg. Broń często spotykana. *'Pistolet Boltowy - mniejsza wersja boltera, która jest oznaką statusu. Lubiany przez oficerów i komisarzy za potężnie wsparcie. *'Bolter '- potężny karabin średniego zasięgu, broń rzadka w szeregach Gwardii, strzela pociskami o własnym napędzie, które wbijają się w ciała wrogów i rozrywają je od środka. *'Ciężki Bolter - '''większa wersja Boltera, w krótkim czasie wystrzeliwuje dużą ilość pocisków wielkości pięści. Broń bardzo często spotykana w szeregach Gwardii. Stanowi potężne wsparcie na polu bitwy. Z powodu swojej wagi i rozmiarów montowany na trójnogu. *'Pistolet Plazmowy - mniejsza wersja karabinu plazmowego, prawdopodobnie najlepsza z najmniejszych broni w Imperium. *'Karabin Plazmowy '- rzadka broń średniego zasięgu strzelająca ładunkami rozgrzanej plazmy, która z łatwością przebija się przez pancerz wspomagany. Rzadko spotykana w przeciętnych Regimentach piechoty, częściej w wyróżnionych takich jak Regimenty Cadiańskie. Karabin nie jest do końca stabilny, przez co gwardziści nie lubią otrzymywać "zaszczytu" jego używania. Broń skłonna do przegrzewania się, nie wielu gwardzistów dożywa chwili, w której są w stanie po mistrzowsku jej używać. *'Działo Plazmowe - '''rzadka broń, równie niebezpieczna dla wroga jak i dla strzelca. Ładunki plazmy przedzierają się przez pancerz, ciało i kości jakby były powietrzem. *'Karabin Melta - 'broń nie tak rzadka jak karabin plazmowy, karabin krótkiego zasięgu strzelający niezwykle gorącym strumieniem promethium. Z łatwością przebija pancerz wspomagany jak i pancerz czołgów. *'Multi-Melta - 'potężniejsza wersja karabinu melta, świetnie sprawdza się w oczyszczaniu wrogich bunkrów i posyłaniu pojazdów na złom. *'Rozdzieracz - 'duży karabin używany przez Ogrynów. Duży kaliber, z łatwością przebija większość pancerzy. Broń tak silna i celna jak jej posiadacze. Choć jest to karabin, Ogryni używają jej głownie do walki wręcz, do której nadaje się świetnie dzięki swoim masywnym bagnetom. *'Strzelba - 'broń pochodząca z czasów starożytności, wystrzeliwuje duży pocisk, który rozrywa się na mniejsze pokrywając przy tym spory obszar. Broń popularna wśród Catachańskich Diabłów. Krótki zasięg. *'Ciężka Iglicownica - pełni rolę karabinu maszynowego, duży zasięg i szybkostrzelność. Zadowalający kaliber, broń używana przez mniejszą część Regimentów. Należy do działu broni bardzo łatwej w produkcji, wytwarzane głównie na planetach mniej zaawansowanych technologicznie, które nie są w stanie poradzić sobie z masową produkcją broni laserowej. Większy model Iglicownicy jest bardzo popularny wśród Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci. *'Działko Automatyczne' - bardzo stara broń strzelająca pociskami dużego kalibru, które zdolne są do przebijania cieńszych pancerzy pojazdów. Świetnie nadaje się do przygważdżania wroga do ziemi, posiada spory zasięg. Broń automatyczna, niewielkie tendencje do przegrzewania, niemal niezawodna. Łatwa w produkcji broń, zapisała się na wielu kartach historii ludzkości. Z powodu swojej wagi i rozmiarów montowany na trójnogu. *'Moździerz - '''obsługiwany przez dwoje lub troje ludzi moździerz służy do zasypywania wroga gradem pocisków odłamkowych i przygważdżania go do ziemi. Broń przeciwpancerna *'Wyrzutnia Rakiet''' - prosta w obsłudze wyrzutnia strzelająca pociskami przeciwpancernymi lub przeciwpiechotnymi. Podstawowa broń do walki z siłami pancernymi wroga. Z łatwością poradzić sobie może z nią jeden człowiek, zwykle jednak obsługuje ją dwoje żołnierzy. Bardzo często wybierana jako wsparcie przez drużyny ciężkich broni z powodu dużego zasięgu rakiet. Niejednokrotnie montowana na trójnogu. *'Działo laserowe - '''potrzebne są potężne baterie, by wystrzelić wiązkę laserową. Koszt zgromadzenia energii jest jednak opłacalny, ponieważ wiązka ta jest zdolna przebić najtwardszy pancerz. Z powodu swojej wagi i rozmiarów montowany na trójnogu. Do niszczenia pojazdów Gwardia Imperialna używa także granatów przeciwpancernych, melta bomb, działek automatycznych oraz min. Broń do walki wręcz *' Szabla.jpg|Szabla Miecz_Łańcuchowy.png|Miecz Łańcuchowy Miecz_Energetyczny.png|Miecz Energetyczny Szabla''' - broń niemal tak stara jak ludzkość, używana jest przez większość imperialnych oficerów. Świetnie nadaje się do szybbich cięć ciała i przebijania słabego pancerza. *'Miecz Łańcuchowy' - zupełnie jak w pile łańcuchowej, wokół jednej prowadnicy biegną napędzane silnikiem zęby. Niestety na ciężkim pancerzu mogą tępić się, więc wskazanym jest, by posiadacz tej broni ciął w słabe punkty pancerza. Jest to to lekka broń, którą można z łatwością używać przy pomocy jednej ręki. Używana przez imperialnych oficerów jak i Astartes. *'Miecz Energetyczny - '''miecz, który jest w stanie aktywować niszczycielskie pole energetyczne. Dzięki niemu broń potrafi przebić się przez większość pancerzy, co czyni ją świetnym wsparciem w sercu bitwy. *'Rękawica Energetyczna''' - zwana też energo-rękawica jest kolejnym rodzajem broni energetycznej. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje ma kształt rękawicy, choć wiele jest wytwarzane w postaci wielkiej pięści. Używanie jej wymaga nieco praktyki, ponieważ jest to broń ciężka i powolna, przez co posiadacz może narazić się na cios. Z łatwością wgniata pancerz wspomagany jak i cieńsze pancerze maszyn. Znany jest przypadek, w którym pewien komisarz dzięki takiej rękawicy Rekrutacja i szkolenie Na niemal każdą planetę w Imperium nałożony został obowiązek płacenia Imperialnej Dziesięciny, nie bez powodu zwanej także Wielkimi Żniwami. Dziesięcina jest świętym prawem, które zakłada co roczne oddawanie odpowiedniej liczby ludzi na rzecz Imperium. Ludzie oddawani jako dziesięcina będą służyć w takich organizacjach jak Adeptus Administratum czy Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna, większość jednak zostanie przekazana wiecznie głodnej nowych rekrutów Gwardii Imperialnej. Ilość Dziesięciny zależy od wielkości populacji, może zatem wahać się od kilku tysięcy do kilkudziesięciu milionów. Gubernator którego planeta nie jest w stanie lub nie ma zamiaru oddać ustalonej ilości ludzi zostanie natychmiast osądzony i stracony, a na jego miejsce zostanie wyznaczony ktoś bardziej kompetentny. Na niektóre światy może zostać nałożona kara za zdradę lub inne zbrodnie, która może przybrać min. postać zwiększonej dziesięciny. Kara nie jest tyle szansą odpokutowania win, co okazją do uzyskania większej ilości rekrutów. W galaktyce istnieją także planety oddane na własność Gwardii Imperialnej. Jest ich jednak niewiele i w większości służą jako ogromne poligony lub punkt zborny dla wielkich armii. Ludzie oddani pod skrzydła Gwardii Imperialnej, po otrzymaniu przydziału, munduru i innych niezbędników, są dokładnie szkoleni w zakresie obsługi broni, hierarchii wojskowej, uczestniczą w skoordynowanych manewrach wielu jednostek itp. Wtedy właśnie dowódcy dostrzegają w ludziach nutkę potencjału i nowy narybek czeka rozwidlenie w kierunku kilku dróg rozwoju ich kariery wojskowej. Niektórzy zostaną wcieleni do sekcji broni ciężkiej, gdzie będą obsługiwać tzw. "ciężki kaliber". Ci o celnym oku zostaną snajperami a jeszcze innych czeka rola sanitariuszy, którzy są bardzo szanowani w szeregach Astra Militarum. Niektórym pisana jest służba w Regimentach pancernych, gdzie osłaniać ich będą tony stali, większość żołnierzy czeka jednak ranga zwykłego gwardzisty. Jeśli Regiment nie otrzymał rozkazów odlotu z planety w kierunku punktu zbornego lub strefy wojny, szkolenie jest długie i dokładne. Niestety niejednokrotnie niedostatek ludzi zmusza dowódców do szybkich zaciągów do Gwardii Imperialnej. Poborowych wcielonych do armii w ten sposób czeka jedynie krótkie szkolenie w zakresie obsługi broni, po czym otrzymują przydział, karabin i mundur a następnie zostają wysłani w kierunku strefy wojny. Szkolenie gwardzistów nie odbywa się jedynie w zakresie wzmocnienia tężyzny fizycznej, lecz także psychiki. Mianowicie dowódcy starają się ustrzec swoich ludzi przed szokiem, który może zostać wywołany przez rzeczy jakie gwardziści widzą po raz pierwszy np. ludzi z dzikich planet przygotowuje się na widok przeogromnych iglic miast-uli a ludzi, którzy mieszkają na światach gdzie od tysięcy lat nikt nie widział nieboskłonu, przygotowuje się na szok jaki wywoła widok czystego nieba i gwiazd. Jeśli szkolenie trwa wystarczająco długo, żołnierzy uczy się także dokładniej o wrogach Imperium, jednak nauka o tym konkretnym wrogu z jakim przyjdzie im walczyć odbywa się zwykła na okrętach kosmicznych w drodze do strefy wojny. Gwardzistów uczy się podstaw walki z przeciwnikiem, pokazuje słabe punkty w pancerzu itp. Dobre wyszkolenie w Gwardii Imperialnej jest niezwykle ważne. Podczas gdy wielu uważa służbę w armii za okrutną konieczność, niektórzy uważają ją za dar. Wielu ludzi z własnej inicjatywy zapisuje się do Gwardii Imperialnej, chcąc zakosztować przygód, stać się prawdziwym mężczyzną, gorliwcy chcą udowodnić swoją przynależność i lojalność przed Imperatorem a jeszcze inni uciekają w szeregi armii, by uciec przed niesprawiedliwym życiem w choćby zatłoczonych kopcach planet-uli. Mimo wszystko ludzie z własnej woli wstępujący do Gwardii spotykani są bardzo często. Stosunek do Adeptus Astartes Armie Gwardii Imperialnej i Kosmicznych Marines spotykają się dosyć rzadko. Przeciętny Marine jeśli nie zostanie zabity w walce może dożyć nawet do tysiąca lat. Większość imperialnych gwardzistów nigdy nie zobaczy Astartes w całym swoim życiu nie mówiąc już o walce u boku któregoś z nich. O Marines krąży wiele legend i przesądów. Każda planeta i każdy Regiment ma swoje zdanie na ich temat. Niektórzy zachwycają się nimi jako prawdziwymi synami Boga Imperatora a inni boją się ich jakoby byli oni zapowiedzią wyroku władcy. Kosmiczni Marines posiadają implant w jamie ustnej , dzięki któremu mogą oni pluć kwasem, jednak niektórzy w swej ignorancji twierdzą , że mogą oni także zabić wzrokiem lub pokonać wroga jednym wypowiedzianym słowem. Krążą opowieści o grupkach Marines, którzy potrafią sami podbić całe planety. Niektóre zakony takie jak Ultramarines rozsławiane są w całym Imperium a mimo to większość ludzi nigdy nie dożyje dnia, w którym będzie dane im ich zobaczyć. Prawdopodobnym jest, że ci gwardziści którzy spotkają jednego z Adeptus Astartes mogą paść do ich stóp i prosić o wybaczenie im grzechów. Przeciętny Kosmiczny Marine nawet nie zauważa zwykłego śmiertelnika, ponieważ bardzo trudno zasłużyć sobie na ich szacunek. Pogłoski o pojawieniu się Marines w polu działań wojennych wywołują wielkie emocje jednak w większości przypadków okazują się fałszywe. Wspólne działania Gwardii i Adeptus Astartes mają miejsce tylko wtedy, gdy zagrożenie jest zbyt wielkie by Gwardia była w stanie poradzić sobie sama, na tyle duże by trzymać siły Gwardii w szachu przez wiele lat lub gdy zaistniałe zagrożenie jest bagatelizowane i może przynieść ze sobą tragiczne w skutkach następstwa. Taka groźba musi zostać jak najszybciej wyeliminowana i jeśli jest to konieczne, prosi się o pomoc Kosmicznych Marines. Planetarne Siły Obronne thumb|Gwardziści prą naprzódPDF to skrót od nazwy: Planetarne Siły Obronne (Planetary Defence Forces). Są to samodzielne armie nie podlegające Imperium ani Gwardii Imperialnej lecz władzy na danej planecie. Każdy Gubernator Planetarny odpowiada za szkolenie, wyposażenie oraz uzupełnianie sił obronnych, w celu obrony Imperialnego świata przed inwazją lub jakimkolwiek buntem a ostatecznie dla utrzymania Imperialnego rządu. Jeśli nie sprosta tym zadaniom zostanie szybko usunięty ze stanowiska. Jako że każda planeta różni się od siebie niemalże wszystkim, tak samo różnie wyglądać mogą Planetarne Siły Obronne. Mogą być utrzymywane w postaci Regimentów, gangów lub po po prostu zwykłych bojówek. Podczas jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia PDF ma za zadanie zaatakować jako pierwsza, zanim przybędą posiłki w postaci Gwardii Imperialnej lub Kosmicznych Marines. Chociaż Planetarne Siły Obronne działają jedynie na terenie swej planety lub co najwyżej układu stwierdzenie, że większość z ich członków nie ma w ogóle doświadczenia bojowego jest błędne. Imperium jest otoczone z każdej strony i setki planet jest oblężonych, więc wśród członków PDF jest mnóstwo weteranów. PDF są uważane za kluczową pierwszą linie obrony przeciwko atakom ze strony Xenos. Jako pierwsi stają do walki w przypadku jakiejkolwiek inwazji a jeśli wypędzenie sił wroga jest ponad siły PDF, na pomoc wzywana jest Gwardia Imperialna. Najlepsi żołnierze zostają przeniesieni do Gwardii i najprawdopodobniej nie zobaczą już nigdy swej rodzinnej planety. Chociaż Planetarne Siły Obronne od razu przystępują do walki kiedy dostaną taki rozkaz, ich lojalność do Imperium stoi na niskim poziomie. Kiedy w Gwardii Imperialnej każdy Regiment posiada minimum jednego komisarza, jeden komisarz może przypadać na cały garnizon planetarny, lub w skrajnych przypadkach jeden komisarz odpowiada za wszystkie siły w systemie słonecznym, co skutkuje tym, że większość żołnierzy nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z obecności komisarza. Zazwyczaj ludzie z PDF nie ufają swoim władzom zwłaszcza Gubernatorowi Planetarnemu i jego reżimowi przez co większość PDF jest w stanie wszcząć bunt kiedy nadarzy się do tego pierwsza lepsza okazja, dając tym samym upust nienawiści wobec terroru. Taki brak zaufania może skutkować szybkim opętaniem przez Chaos i przyłączeniem się do ewentualnej inwazji ze strony sił Mrocznych Bogów. Wiele było także przypadków opętania bezpośrednio Gubernatora przez co 99% podległych mu organizacji na planecie razem z nim odłącza się i obraca przeciwko Imperium. Z tych właśnie powodów Imperialni dowódcy nie ufają siłom stacjonującym na danych planetach i wolą polegać na własnych podkomendnych. Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Gwardia Imperialna posiada w swoim zakresie mnóstwo zróżnicowanych jednostek, grup, a także pojedynczych ludzi. Są to zróżnicowane jednostki a każda znajduje się na polu bitwy w innym celu w zależności od swoich umiejętności oraz kompetencji. Komisarze thumb|220px|Komisarz uzbrojony w pistolet boltowy i miecz energetycznyPodczas bitwy gwardziści, którzy musząc stawiać czoła różnym przerażającym wrogom często tracą ducha walki lub po prostu zostają opanowani przez strach i nie rzadko próbują uciekać. Aby zapobiec takim sytuacjom do Regimentów przydzielani są Komisarze. Są to wychowankowie Schola Progenium, na polu bitwy zaś są żywymi przedstawicielami Imperatora. Są nieustraszeni, nie boją się żadnych ran ani samej śmierci. Zaliczają się do jednych z najgorliwiej przestrzegających imperialnego credo. Inspirują tym swoich ludzi do walki przeciwko najstraszniejszym potworom. Komisarz całkowicie odpowiada za utrzymanie dysypliny i wysokiego morale Regimentu. Ma ma prawo do natychmiastowej egzekucji kogokolwiek. Może rozstrzelać gwardzistę, który cofnął się choćby o krok, który nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć (np. z powodu strachu) lub po prostu za niesubordynację. Komisarz ma także prawo zastrzelić psionika , który "Macza palce w mrocznej energii Spaczni". Jeśli nawet dowódca zawaha się w swym postępowaniu, nie jest w stanie wykonać powierzonego mu zadania lub zboczy z drogi Imperatora, komisarz ma prawo natychmiast go zastrzelić i przejąć dowodzenie nad Regimentem czy całą armią, by doprowadzić kampanię do szczęśliwego końca. Jeśli jednak komisarz odkryje spisek przed faktyczną zdradą, zanim wykona jakikolwiek krok w kierunku usunięcia dowódcy musi udowodnić jego knowania innym oficerom. Przeciętny komisarz nie słynie z zasad moralnych. Stosuje różne metody: od kar cielesnych aż po zastrzelenie tchórza, tylko po to aby (skutecznie) podnieść morale swych ludzi. Reputacja komisarzy w Gwardii wygląda tak, że żołnierze bardziej boją się gniewu komisarza, niż swych wrogów. Schola Progenium rekrutuje komisarzy spośród jej uczniów nadających się na funckję komisarza, czyli tych, którzy cechują się gorliwością i umiejętnościami przywódczymi. W Scholi uczą się swej wiary a także o dobroczynności Imperatora. Wpajane im są tam taktyki wojenne, umiejętności walki itp. Schola Progenium prowadzi swego ucznia aż do rangi Kadet Komisarz. Szkolenie komisarzy odbywa się także na polu bitwy gdzie są im przydzielane jednostki i kadet boku regularnej armii. Niektórzy z tych bezlitosnych wojowników, którzy przeżyją wystarczająco długo na polach bitew oraz zasłużą się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami dowodzenia otrzymują rangę Lord Komisarz. Krąży o nich wiele opowieści i legend oraz o oddziałach przez nich prowadzonych. Mówi się ,że ludzie przez nich dowodzeni są zdolni do niezwykłych czynów. Reprezentują oni siłę i odwagę a bardzo często odwracają losy bitwy na korzyść Imperium niejednokrotnie wyrywając je z rąk klęski. Walczący u boku Lorda Komisarza szczęśliwcy potrafią przebywać na polu bitwy bez cienia strachu w sercach. Ci ludzie inspirują swych podkomendnych w taki sposób, w jaki żaden przeciętny komisarz nie potrafi. Kapłani Eklezji thumb|150px|Kapłan Eklezjarchatu głoszący kazania przed bitwąCi fanatyczni członkowie Eklezji oraz wyznawcy kultu imperialnego podążają za Gwardią Imperialną na kampanie oraz bitwy by głosić sprawiedliwość Boga Imperatora. Kapłani odgrywają istotna rolę w armii głosząc święte nauki Władcy jak i nadając duchowe wsparcie wojskom podczas bitwy oraz po za nim. Przed nimi nie stoi wyższy cel niż doglądanie Imperialnych armii. Dają przykład ludziom w bitwie a w każdej chwili gotowi są zginąć męczeńską śmiercią w krwawym boju. Opowiadają się oni za walką wręcz niż za bronią dystansową i zaczepiają ten ideał gwardzistom, co nie jednokrotnie czyni ich tak okrutnymi jak komisarz jeśli chodzi o motywowanie ludzi, jednak Księża stosują religijna inspirację zamiast metody terroru używanej przez komisarzy. Kapłani upewniają się, że żołnierze są odpowiednio zmotywowani do wykonywania swych obowiązków bez cienia strachu, tak samo jak upewniają się czy są zdolni walczyć fanatycznie do samego końca. W bitwie wykorzystują wiarę żołnierzy by zwalczać wrogów Imperium. Wypełniają serca najbliższych gwardzistów słusznym gniewem poprzez potężne i porywające litanie pobożności oraz pieśni nienawiści. Kapłani potrafią zmienić zwyczajnych gwardzistów w prawdziwych fanatyków tak ,że będą zdolni nawet ignorować odniesione rany byle by pozostać i walczyć. Wspólnymi siłami oczyszczają pole bitwy z tych , którzy ośmielą się stanąć naprzeciw nim. Kapłani Maszyny - Inżynierowie thumb|150px|Kapłan Maszyny z Adeptus MechanicusKapłani maszyny przybywają na pole bitwy , aby naprawiać oraz utrzymywać w dobrym stanie maszyny Imperialne oraz wszelkie inne systemy wymagające ich ingerencji. Kiedy robi się niebezpiecznie nie stronią oni od walki. Większość z nich ze względu na ich starzejące się ciała , zastąpiła wątłe ludzkie kończyny stalowymi ramionami dzięki którym uzyskali niezwykłą siłę. W walce może pomagać im grupa serwitorów. Atutem Kapłanów - Inżynierów nie jest jednak siła lecz potęga umysłu. Nie chodzi tutaj jednak o jakikolwiek rodzaj psioniki. Maja oni dostęp do najstarszych i najpotężniejszych technologii Imperium. Umysł każdego z nich to nieskończona skarbnica wszelkiego rodzaju schematów, spisów i różnych technologii. Utrata jednego z nich to niepowetowana strata dla ludzkości. Należą oni do Kultu Maszyny i wierzą w swego boga Omissiaha. Wierzą , że wszelkiego rodzaju maszyny oraz technologię mają swoją duszę. Ich zadaniem jest utrzymywanie ich w dobrym, nie skażonym stanie. Są bardzo ważnym elementem w kompaniach Gwardii Imperialnej składających się głównie z czołgów. Jednak gwardziści unikają ich z powodu zniekształceń w ich ciałach lub modyfikacji bionicznych. Ci kapłani mają wiele cybernetycznych ulepszeń, które pomagają im w wykonywaniu ich obowiązków np. naprawianiu pojazdów pod ciężkim obstrzałem lub naprawach z ekstremalnym ograniczeniem czasowym. Wielu z nich ma płuca zastąpione mechanicznym samo-oddychającym mechanizmem lub części kory mózgowej zastąpione komputerowymi obwodami , aby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do zaawansowanych technologii Imperium. Niektórzy z bardziej fanatycznych Inżynierów oddanych Adeptus Mechanicus mają krew zastąpioną syntetyczną substancją przenoszącą tlen, w celu zminimalizowania zagrożenia z ran odnoszonych na polu bitwy. Wielu ma zainstalowane mechaniczne ramiona zwane: Mechadendrytami, które są bardzo przydatne w walce jak i przy wszelkiego rodzaju naprawach. Ogryni Ogryni są bardzo wysokimi, silnymi fizycznie wojownikami pochodzącymi z planet o bardzo wysokiej grawitacji oraz nieprzyjaznym klimacie. Ogryni kiedyś byli normalnymi ludźmi jednak pod wpływem morderczych warunków panujących na zamieszkiwanych przez nich planetach , zaczęli tracić intelekt zyskując za to niesamowitą siłę fizyczną. Ich skóra jest niewyobrażalnie gruba dzięki czemu mogą oni wytrzymać obrażenia, które zabiłyby zwykłego człowieka. Kości są grube i niemalże nie do złamania. Chociaż intelekt Ogrynów pozostawia wiele do życzenia wypełniają oni rozkazy bez zająknięcia nie zależnie od tego , jaki dowódca ma stopień w łańcuchu dowodzenia. Ogryni pełnią rolę potężnego wsparcia w walce wręcz. Radzą sobie z przeciwnikami jakich gwardziści nie mogą pokonać. Za pomocą swych rozdzieraczy z łatwością powalają wrogów na ziemię. Szkolenie ich nie wymaga wiele czasu ze względu na ich budowę fizyczną, ponieważ Ogryni i bez niego są dużą ulgą dla gwardzistów muszących stawiać czoła np. Orkom.Są oni często przydzielani do grup uderzeniowych ,które pierwsze lądują na polu bitwy. Chociaż Ogryni sklasyfikowani są jako mutanty Gwardia Imperialna bardzo chętnie przyjmuje ich w swoje szeregi. Kasrkini thumb|150px|Sierżant Kasrkinów z 8.CadiańskiegoGwardia Imperialna posiada wiele elit. Jedną z nich są właśnie Kasrkini. To elita z planety Cadii - miejsca wiecznej wojny między ludzkością a Chaosem. Już rekruci, którzy zasłużą się w walce są dobrymi kandydatami na dołączenie do weteranów, jednak aby stać się prawdziwym Kasrkinem czeka ich długa droga przez zaawansowane szkolenia, głównie w walce i sztuce przetrwania. Kasrkini zakwalifikowani są jako Oddziały Szturmowe jednak różnią się głównie przydziałem. Szturmowcy są wcielani niemal do każdego Regimentu i są przeznaczeni do obrony każdego terenu Imperium. Kasrkini natomiast są na stanie tylko Regimentów Cadii. Główna kampania z ich udziałem to lądowanie na Lorn V "Zimowy Napad" gdzie został wysłany 412 Cadiański dowodzony przez Generała Sturna w celu odzyskania i zabezpieczenia Imperialnego Tytana Klasy Imperator. Niewiele jest przypadków gdzie Kasrkini działają pod dowództwem innym niż Cadiańskim. Zdazyło się tak np. w kampanii w układzie Kaurava. Kiedy do 252 Nadzorowego został przydzielony nowy dowódca Vence Stubbs, otrzymał wsparcie w postaci właśnie oddziałów Kasrkinów. Pomogli oni mu wyprzeć wrogów Imperatora z dala od Imperialnej ziemi. Kasrkini stanowią nieocenione wsparcie na polu bitwy, posiadający nieprzeciętne umiejętności nabyte podczas treningu i wielu lat służby, wykorzystują swój wielki zasób doświadczenia, aby skutecznie pozbywać się wrogów ludzkości. Zauważalne regimenty W Imperium istnieją regimenty, które są bardziej zauważalne od innych. Dzieje się to z tego powodu,że te pułki Gwardii, które dokonają czynów o wiele trudniejszych i niebezpieczniejszych od innych pułków zostają zapisane w historii Imperium już nie jako zwykły regiment. Drugim czynnikiem , przez który niektóre pułki są zauważane to sami gwardziści a także zwykli cywile. O tych regimentach ludzie mogą opowiadać legendy i opowiadać o nich gdziekolwiek się znajdą. Oczywiście takie opowieści powstają nie bez powodu. Stalowe Legiony Armageddonu thumb|150px|Gwardzista Stalowego Legionu z miotaczem ognia Armageddon jest sklasyfikowana jako Planeta Ul. Jej atmosfera jest skażona przez przemysł toczący się tu nieustannie od około dziesięciu tysiąc leci a miasta Ule wznoszą się ponad ziemię na wysokość nawet kilku kilometrów. Poza nimi można oddychać jedynie w maskach przeciw gazowych. Armageddon to słuszna nazwa , ponieważ rozegrały się tu trzy apokaliptyczne bitwy pomiędzy ludźmi a ich wrogami. Najbardziej znane są Druga i Trzecia wojna o Armageddon, ponieważ wtedy to planetę najechało największe WAAAGH! jakie kiedykolwiek istniało pod wodzą Herszta Ghazkulla Mag Unrug Thraki. Walki o każde miasto były krwawo toczone pomiędzy przeciwnikami. Gwardia Imperialna dowodzona przez Komisarza Sebastiana Yarricka zdołała jednak odeprzeć szturm zielono skórych. Warto wspomnieć, że raz Xenos schwytali Yarricka jednak Ghazkull wypuścił go mówiąc: "ciężko znaleźć dobrego przeciwnika". Po dwóch wygranych wojnach z orkami gwardziści z armageddonu uzyskali wielkie doświadczenie w walce z tymi obcymi co czyni ich mistrzami jeśli chodzi walkę przeciwko zielonoskórym. Mówiąc o przemyśle zbrojeniowym Armageddon nie stoi w tyle. Produkuje się tutaj wiele pojazdów dla Imperium takie jak Chimera, Hellhound oraz kilka wariantów Leman Russa. Choć armia na tej planecie składa się głównie z piechoty zmechanizowanej , znaleźć tu można także samodzielne kompanie pancerne. Pierworowdni Vostroi thumb|150px|Piechur z regimentu Pierworodnych VostroiVostroya jest przemysłową planetą Ulem. Regimenty , które tam stacjonują noszą nazwę "Pierworodnych Vostroyi" , ponieważ każde pierwsze dziecko z każdej rodziny musi służyć w Gwardii Imperialnej. Jest tak z tego powodu, że Vostroyanie z wielkim wstydem starają się odpokutować winy swych przodków jeszcze z czasów Herezji Horusa. Wówczas podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Vostroya produkowała większe ilości broni niż przeciętna imperialna planeta. Kiedy po zdradzie Horusa galaktyka płonęła w ogniach wojny i anarchii Imperator wysyłał wiadomości do lojalnych planet Imperium z rozkazem pomocy dla wojsk imperialnych przeciwko chordom Chaosu. Vostroyanie odmówili tłumacząc się,że jeśli oddali by część swojej populacji na rzecz Gwardii Imperialnej produkcja przemysłowa znacznie by zmalała i byłaby nie wystarczająca dla wojsk Imperatora. Mówili,że w ten sposób lepiej będą służyć Imperium. Po Herezji Horusa ludność Vostroyi spotkała się z okazaną im wielką łaską ze strony lojalistów i od tamtego czasu obiecali dostarczać każdego pierworodnego do wojsk Imperialnych. Pomimo czarnej plamy na swej historii Vostroyanie uznają za wielki zaszczyt możność walki dla Imperatora i z odrazą patrzą na inne regimenty , które mniej chętnie stają do walki w Jego imieniu. Pierwszy raz Vostroyanie zasłużyli się podczas upadku Medusy V w 41M 999. Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci thumb|150px|Piechur Korpusów ŚmierciKorpusy Śmierci z Kriegu to nazwa dana regimentom pochodzącym z post-apokaliptycznego świata Krieg. Planeta ta ma haniebną historię. Jest sklasyfikowana jako Martwy Świat, ponieważ 1500 lat temu wybuchła tam wojna nuklearna a następnie domowa wojna pozycyjna trwająca 500 lat. Wszystko zaczęło się od rebelii przeciwko Imperium. Bogate i uważające ,że planeta powinna należeć jedynie do nich elity, ogłosiły niepodległość od Imperium. Wybuchła wojna domowa ,która doprowadziła do użycia broni nuklearnej zamieniając niegdyś pełną życia planetę w napromieniowaną skałę. Ci którzy przetrwali wybudowali podziemne miasta i tam ożywili przemysł wojskowy. Po zakończeniu wojny wysłannicy Imperium przylecieli na Krieg spodziewając się zastać jedynie jeden nie w pełni uzbrojony regiment. Mieszkańcy jednak nie próżnowali. Wysłannicy zastali 20 w pełni uzbrojonych i gotowych do walki regimentów. Żołnierze Korpusów próbują odpokutować za herezje ich przodków i słyną z braku poszanowania dla swego życia w walce. Ludzie z Korpusów są specjalistami od oblężeń i wojny pozycyjnej. Polegają na okopach a oprócz standardowych oddziałów można u nich znaleźć także grupy jeźdźców koni. Elysiańskie Oddziały Desantowe thumb|150px|Gwardzista z Elyzjańskich Oddziałów Desantowych z Gravo-Chronem na plecachElysia to zielona planeta leżąca jedynie 30 lat świetlnych od świata Armageddon.Znana jest ona z rekrutacji czołowych regimentów polegających głównie na zrzutach z powietrza. Elyzjańskie Oddziały desantowe słyną z masowego wykorzystania samolotów oraz elitarnych żołnierzy wysyłanych z powietrza bezpośrednio do walki. Najlepszymi zaletami tych regimentów jest ich szybkość, nieprzewidywalnośc oraz skuteczne ataki w każdym miejscu na polu bitwy. Potrafią szybko wysyłać nowe oddziały na pole bitwy za pomocą statków Walkirii. Oddziały przez nie przewożone po prostu zsuwają się po linach lub wyskakują z Gravo-Chronami z dużych wysokości. Przez to że często atakują daleko na terytorium wroga nie są w stanie polegać na ciężkich pojazdach. Mają jednak do dyspozycji lekkie pojazdy takie jak zmodyfikowane Sentinele, szybkie samochody opancerzone, statki bojowe "Gunship" oraz wsparcie Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej w celu uzupełnienia braków w ciężkim uzbrojeniu. Dzięki Walkiriom oraz Gravo-Chronom Elyzjanie potrafią osiągać swoje cele szybko dzięki swej precyzji oraz krótkiemu dystansowi ich broni do przeciwników. Walkirie, Flota oraz inne statki są wyładowane ogromną siłą ognia i mogą strzelać we wszytko na polu bitwy. Dzięki ogromnej mobilności całej armii Elyzjanie mają wielką przewagę nad wrogiem. Elyzjańskim Oddziałom desantowym brakuje ciężkiego uzbrojenia , więc nie mogą niszczyć większości pojazdów. Gwardziści z "Elyzejskich" także są wyposażeni w zwyczajne karabiny laserowe więc nie mogą angażować się w długie strzelaniny. Zamiast tego starają się szybko przeskakiwać do wyznaczonych celów i utrzymać je z wielką determinacją i za wszelką cenę. Przy tej strategi straty zawsze są wysokie jednak jest to cena jaką regimenty płaca za swą mobilność. Cadiańskie Formacje Uderzeniowe thumb|150px|Piechur z Cadiańskich Grup UderzeniowychCadia to bardzo specyficzna planeta. Jest sklasyfikowana jako Świat-Forteca i jest położona u jedynego bezpiecznego wyjścia z Oka Terroru. Wokół Cadii wzniesiono Bramę Cadiańską - system umocnień w kosmosie mających na celu powstrzymanie agresorów z Oka. Cadianie nie boją się Chaosu ani wojny. Dotyka to ich cały czas. Zanim Cadiańczycy nauczą się czytać i pisać uczy się ich jak strzelać, składać i rozkładać broń. Cadiańskie Grupy Uderzeniowe znane są w całej galaktyce i stale udowadniają swoją wartość na polu bitwy. Ich dowódcą jest Lord Kasztelan a stanowisko to zajmuje obecnie E. Ursarkar bohater bitwy o Cadię podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Cadianie są wzorem do naśladowania. W rzeczy samej inne regimenty naśladują je w uzbrojeniu, wyglądzie itp. Cecha ta łączy Cadian z Ultramarines, ponieważ to oni są rozsławieni w całej galaktyce a modele ich armii są wykorzystywane przez inne zakony. Cadianie w zasadzie żyją tylko w jednym celu: aby wstąpić do armii. Wskaźnik urodzeń oraz ilość ludzi w Gwardii Imperialnej lub Planetarnych Siłach Obronnych są praktycznie takie same. Regimenty z Cadii są bardzo profesjonalne, zdyscyplinowane i używają najlepszych oddziałów aby te stały na czele ataku. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'8. Cadiański "''Własność Kasztelana":'' Regiment znajdujący się pod dowództwem Lorda Ursakara E. Creed, walczył głównie podczas 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Został wysłany również jako wsparcie na planetę Aurelia gdzie walczył przeciwko zbuntowanym Regimentom oraz siłom Chaosu. *'9. Cadiański: uczestniczył w rzezi, która miała miejsce w fortecy Carcasson. Regiment zmasakrował wtedy Flote-rój Scarabus. *'39. Cadiański' '"Zguba Obcych": 'walczył min. w podsektorze Aurelia oraz w działaniach przeciwko Hrud. *'85. Cadiański "Ogniste Smoki": 'ścierał się z wrogiem w trudnych warunkach na magmowej pustyni na Gorsinie. *'110. Cadiański "Cieniste Formacje": Regiment walczący podczas oczyszczania świata Shaboloth w 41M. Uczestniczył także w III Krucjacie Aureliańskiej w podsektorze Aurelia. *'122. Cadiański: '''kampania na mroźnej planecie Vintock III w 40M. Uczestniczył także w bitwie o Vogen. *'180. Cadiański "Polujące Tygrysy'": walczył podczas kampanii na Rassagar III gdzie zasłużył się zniszczeniem WAAAGH! Craslah. *'''412. Cadiański: pod dowództwem Generała Sturna Regiment walczył podczas kampanii na świecie Lorn V. *'450. Cadiański: '''Regiment walczący w bujnych lasach na Klestry. *'512. Cadiański: 'Regiment przydzielony do obrony orbitalnej. Bojowe Jastrzębie Harakonu Bojowe Jastrzębie Harakonu to elitarne Regimenty powietrzne pochodzące z Harakonu- planety o niskiej grawitacji oraz wysokich Miastach-Ulach. Dzięki grawitacyjnym szybowcom Harakoni latają w dolinach poniżej swych miast jak i ponad nimi, co czyni ich odpornymi na jakikolwiek strach związany z wysokościami oraz sprawia, że są oni sobie w stanie poradzić z prądami powietrznymi. Znaleźli oni swoje miejsce w Gwardii Imperialnej jako elitarne Oddziały Desantowe. Adaptowanie się z niskim poziomem grawitacji przez całe pokolenia sprawiło ,że Harakoni przewyższają innych jeśli chodzi o używanie Gravo-Chronów i skakanie z orbity wprost na pole bitwy co jest ich główna taktyka. Przez tą strategię Bojowe Jastrzębie zwiększają zapotrzebowanie na użycie elitarnych Oddziałów Szturmowych oraz małych oddziałów taktycznych a niżeli większych preferowanych przez inne Regimenty. Harakoni noszą karapaksowy pancerz, maski tlenowe aby móc oddychać w cienkiej atmosferze na dużych wysokościach, są uzbrojeni w karabiny automatyczne lub laserowe. Zapewne ci żołnierze przyczynili się do wielu odznaczeń swych dowódców. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'31. Harakońskich Jastrzębi Bojowych "Nurkowie z Piekła": Walczył min. na plancie Aurelia podczas III Krucjaty Aureliańskiej. Lodowi Wojownicy Valhalli thumb|Piechur z Lodowych Wojowników ValhalliValhalla jest Imperialnym światem o bardzo mroźnym klimacie. Jednak nie zawsze taka była. Kiedy kolonizowali ją ludzie była zielonym światem jak wiele innych. Valhalle jednak spotkał straszny los. Trafiła w nią kometa,którą próbowały zniszczyć lasery obronne jednak bez skutecznie bo jak się później okazało składała się ona z prawie z czystego żelaza zamiast kamienia i lodu. Kometa wypchnęła Valhalle z jej orbity tym samym odpychając ją od jej macierzystej gwiazdy co było katastrofalne w skutkach. Temperatura gwałtownie spadła, cała planeta zmieniła się w lodową kulę.Ten stan utrzymuję się po dziś dzień. Valhallanie okazali się jednak silniejsi niż następstwa komety i sprostali testowi danemu przez los. Jednak czekała ich kolejna próba. Uszkodzona Orkowa flota wylądowała na planecie chcąc wykraść zapasy żywności zgromadzone przez mieszkańców.Valhallanie dzielnie bronili swych Miast Uli położonych pod lodem. W końcu pokonali orków używając maszyn spalających lód do tworzenia tuneli, dzięki którym uderzyli w samo serce Orkowych sił. Regimenty z Valhalli specjalizują się w walce z orkami. Znają oni ich taktyki i wiedzą jak z nimi skutecznie walczyć. Potrafią poradzić sobie z nimi w sytuacjach gdzie zwykła armia po po prostu by uciekła. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'23. Valhallański: '''znani ze swych stepowych mundurów, zwykle wysyłany na tereny pokryte bujna trawą lub rozległymi stepami. *'93. Valhallański: 'kampania na Soldane 38M. Catachańscy Wojownicy Dżungli thumb|150px|Medyk z Catachańskich Wojowników Dżungli Catachan jest sklasyfikowana jako Martwy Świat i niemalże całkowicie pokryta dżunglą, która jest zabójcza dla każdego człowieka. Mieszkańcy Catachanu przechodzą przez selekcje naturalna i tylko najlepsi przetrwają w tak niebezpiecznym świecie. Są jednymi z najlepszych ekspertów jeśli chodzi o walkę w dżungli a ich reputacja zawsze ich wyprzedza gdziekolwiek się udają. Catachanie oprócz broni zasięgowej korzystają z bardziej śmiercionośnych broni do walki wręcz niż tylko bagnet np. "Catachańskie Żądło" ,które ma około 50cm długości. Kolejna bronią jest Nocny Żniwiarz ,który jest ciemny i przeznaczony do misji infiltrujących lub działań w nocy. Szpon Diabła to najdłuższa broń do walki wręcz na Catachanie bo ma 1metr 20cm długości i nawet Orkowie mówią o niej z szacunkiem. Catachanie poza walką wręcz specjalizują się także w stawianiu pułapek. Wiedzą jak zrobić skuteczną pułapkę na każdy oddział wroga w każdym środowisku w jakim się znajdują. Catachanie nie używają żadnych maszyn poza Sentinelami przystosowanymi do prowadzenia działań wojennych w dżungli. Korzystają także z mniejszej ilości drużyn ciężkich broni a takowe są wyposażone jedynie w moździerze i ciężkie boltery. Chociaż może się wydawać ,że Catachanie są o wiele gorzej wyposażeni niż inne Regimenty to jednak są bardziej przystosowani do walki w swoim środowisku niż jakikolwiek inny. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'17. Catachański "Wrzeszczące Diabły":' jeden z Catachańskich Regimentów, który wyróżnił się w walkach o przetrwanie na swej ojczystej planecie. *'391. Catachański "Owiwające się Kobry": '''Regiment lubujący się w atakowaniu wroga z różnych stron. Żelazna Straż Mordian thumb|150px|Kobieta z Regimentu Żelaznej Straży MordianMordian jest Światem-Ulem a obrót wokół jej własnej osi trwa tyle co pełen obrót wokół jej macierzystej gwiazdy czego skutkiem jest jedna całkowicie spowita mrokiem półkula, oraz druga cały czas wystawiona na promieniowanie gwiazdy zamieniając prawie połowę Mordianu w nie nadające się do życia pustkowia. Mordian słynie z posiadania Regimentów ściśle polegających na dyscyplinie oraz wierzących jedynie w swój obowiązek a są to naprawdę jedne z niewielu rzeczy które darzą szacunkiem. W bitwie wyjątkowo zdyscyplinowani żołnierze Żelaznej Straży prezentują wrogowi idealnie uformowane szyki bojowe, naszpikowane bagnetami oraz karabinami laserowymi. Zwykle bywało tak że kiedy Mordianie stawali naprzeciw swych wrogów ,ci widząc ich "ozdobne" mundury, sądzili że walczą z amatorami. Rozumieli jednak swój błąd kiedy nadziewali się na linie Gwardzistów najeżone bagnetami oraz ciężkimi bolterami. Mordianie brali udział w niejednej bitwie jednak najbardziej znana jest Bitwa o Mordian kiedy to siły Chaosu sprowadzone na planetę zaklęciem zaatakowały i niemalże pokonały obrońców , jednak ci wykazali się niezwykłą odwagą, zdyscyplinowaniem i wolą walki ,co wzbudziłoby szacunek nawet Adeptus Astartes. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'56. Mordiański: Regiment piechoty zmechanizowanej *'211' Mordiański: 'stacjonuje jako garnizon w stolicy Mordian. Jeźdzcy Pustyni z Tallaran thumb|150px|Snajper z TallarnTallarn jest sklasyfikowana jako martwy świat. Jest to planeta całkowicie pokryta pustynią jednak nie zawsze tak było. Tallarn była kiedyś zielonym światem z oceanami i sprawną gospodarką. Podczas Herezji Horusa wszystko się zmieniło kiedy to siły Chaosu najechały planetę wcześniej bombardując ją tysiącami bomb wirusowych. Siły mrocznych bogów szukały tam starożytnego artefaktu jednak nie udało im się go zdobyć przez zaciekły opór ocalałych obywateli Imperium oraz sił Eldarów. Pustynni jeźdźcy z Tallarn słyną ze swej szybkości. Polegają oni bardziej na walce w stylu partyzanckiej, głównie na taktyce "uderz-odskocz". Regimenty z Tallarn mają w swym arsenale samodzielne pułki pancerne także polegające na wcześniej wymienionej taktyce oraz jeźdźców koni. Lubują się w uderzaniu w samo serce wroga a potem szybkim odskoczeniu w celu uporządkowania własnych linii i ponownym ataku zanim wróg zdoła się na niego przygotować. Wojska z Tallarn polegają na manewrach wymijających i atakowaniu wroga w jego słabszych punktach. Chociaż ludzie ci wiedzą jak ochronić się przed bezpośrednim atakiem wroga , najtrudniejszą walkę prowadzą z zabójczo gorącym klimatem ich planety. Zauważalne Regimenty: *'3. Tallaraśski "Pustynna Burza": Regiment pojawił się na planecie Balle Prime, gdzie walczył przeciwko orkom podczas masakry w Akhar Basin. *'''89. Tallarański: '''walczący podczas kampanii na Annukani w 39M. Pierwszy i Jedyny z Tanith thumb|Snajper z Pierwszego i Jedynego z TanithTanith była kiedyś zieloną, niezwykłą planetą. Całą była pokryta lasami lecz nie były to zwykłe drzewa. Potrafiły myśleć prawie jak ludzie, przemieszczać się a według niektórych nawet rozmawiać między sobą. Tanithianie i niezwykłe drzewa żyli ze sobą w symbiozie i przyjaźni. Ludzie wycinali tyle drzew ile potrzebowali w zamian sadząc jeszcze więcej niż wycięli a drzewa np. tworzyły dla ludzi ścieżki w lesie. Z tego niezwykłego drewna robiono prawie wszystko w tym piękne części do karabinów. Jadnak czas błogiego życia musiał się skończyć. Śmierć Tanith nastąpiła kiedy Lord Chaosu zbombardował planetę z orbity setkami tysięcy ton pocisków. Wszystkie lasy spłonęły pod silną nawałą z dział floty Chaosu, po której planeta została najechana przez siły naziemne. Z całej populacji udało się uciec stosunkowo niewielkiej liczbie ludzi ,którzy utworzyli Regiment: Pierwszy i Jedyny z Tanith. Oficjalnie nazwany jest 1 Tanithiańskim lecz znany jest jako "Duchy Gaunta". Noszą ten przydomek przez swego dowódce Komisarza Półkownika Ibrama Gaunta ,który zdołał uratować około 3 tysiące ludzi z całej planety. Regiment Duchów znany z szybkich oddziałów piechoty, potrafiących przemieszczać się niezauważenie, mających ogromne doświadczenie w misjach zwiadowczych. Znani są także z noszonych płaszczy wykonanych ze skóry kameleonów co zapewnia im świetny kamuflaż. Źródła *Kodeks Gwardii Imperialnej (3 edycja) (2) *Kodeks Gwardii Imperialnej (5 edycja) *Kodeks Astra Militarum (6 edycja) *Warhammer 40000 Rulebook (6 edycja) *Dawn of War: Winter Assult *Dawn of War 2: Retribution Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej